I wish I could find the author
by Lloromannic67
Summary: Kuromi & Baku have escaped from prison to the human world . So Jewelina sends Rosa after them. Rosa's mission is to collect 100 pink notes before Kuromi and Baku collect 100 black notes, open a Café and find the most precious thing that she loves. Jewelina sends Rosa to Gravity falls where she will be safe. Now Rosa must help Dipper get free from Kuromi's magic .
1. The Adventure Begins

In Jewel Land , Jewelina has summoned the jewelpet Rosa for an important task.

"Rosa" said Jewelina.

"Yes, Jewelina" said rosa, in a very sweet voice.

"The reason I summoned you is because I have a very important mission for you." Jewelina said.

"You see, Jewel Land's dangerous criminals Kuromi & Baku have escaped from prison yesterday."

" Kuromi & Baku!?" said Rosa in shock.

"Yes." said Jewelina in concern.

" And what's worse , they have stolen the melody key and the melody bow."

"Oh my" Said Rosa.

"So." Said Jewelina.

"I am sending you to the Human world to stop Kuromi & Baku. But you need these special items for yor mission. The jewel Pod! The Jewel Box! The Jewel Candies! An instruction manual.

Rosa was a bit nervous, but she was also very exicted for this mission.

"If you use the jewel pod , a sticker will pop out and bring an object to life. " Jewelina continued.

" But in order to return it to normal , you need to give it one of your jewel candies. Jewel candies are the most delicious candies in the world."

"Also , you have to open a cafe in the human world and bond with humans."

"A cafe?" Rosa asked curiously

"Yes" replied Jewelina.

"You need to fill peoples' hearts with happiness and free them from Kuromi's magic. You also need to find the most precious thing that you love."

"the most precious thing that I love?" Rosa asked.

"Exactly!" said Jewelina

"Now it's time to send you to the human world. "

With that Jewelina waved her wand and a heart shaped thing appeared out of the floor.

"This is a special that connects to Jewel Land and the Human world. It's called the Jewel Transporter." said Jewelina .

"Jewel Transporter?" asked Rosa.

Then Jewelina waves her wand again and turns rosa into a jewel charm.

"Listen Rosa. " Said Jewelina.

"I forgot to tell you about the jewel box, you have to collect 100 pink notes before Kuromi & Baku do. If they collect 100 black notes first someting very bad will happen to Earth and Jewel town , so do your best.

"100 notes?" asked Rosa.

"Ok, I will do my best.

Jewelina waved her wand and Rosa's jewel charm flies into the Jewel Transporter. And then the Jewel transporter flies off into the sky leaving a rainbow trail behind.

"I'm sure you'll find the most precious thing that you love." said Jewelina.

"So you'll Be safe in Gravity Falls. Good luck on your mission , Rosa.

From her crystal ball , Jewelina watches Rosa Travel to the human world, smiling.


	2. Welcome To Gravity Falls

In Gravity Falls, it is very peaceful at the time.

"Hi everyone , my name is Brownie ." said The blue Hedgehog.

"I'm a Jewelpet from Jeweland sent by Jewelina. From now on I will be narrating some of the stories, so let's be friends. This town is called Gravity Falls Dosen't it look so peaceful?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the mystery shack, feel free to look around. Ha! Suckers" Said the owner of the mystery shack.

"This man is Stanford Pines A.K.A Stan Pines or how about Grunkle Stan. He's The owner of the Mystery shack " Said Brownie

"Soos!" Yelled Grunkle Stan.

"When your done cleaning the windows, I need you to unclog the sink . It smells like a dog who didn't have a shower in the past 45 years.

"Yes sir." said Soos.

"This is one of Grunkle stan's fellow employees and his name is Soos." Said Brownie

"He currently lives with his Grandmother."

"Wendy!" yelled Grunkle Stan

"Are you texting during work again?"

"No." said Wendy

"And this is the other fellow employee, Wendy." Said Brownie.

"Isn't She Pretty?"

" Hey Kid, are you gonna buy something or just stand there ? cause we got a standing law here, you know." Said Grunkle Stan.

"Eek!" Squeaked Brownie.

"Phew. Right now, Grunkle Stan's nephew and niece are staying with him for the summer." Brownie continued.

In the attic, Grunkle Stan's nephew and niece were relaxing.

The boy was reading a journal with very weird entries.

"This boy is Grunkle Stan's nephew and his name is Dipper Pines." Brownie explained

The girl was playing with her pet pig.

"This girl is Stan's niece and her name is Mabel Pines." Said Brownie

"She is also Dipper's twin sister"

"Oink!" went the pig

"Oh yeah!" Said Brownie.

"The pig that Mabel is playing with is her pet and his name is Waddles. Isn't he cute?"

"Oink!" Said Waddles in agreement.

"Bro, how long are you gonna look at that journal?" Asked Mabel.

"Mabel, please , do you really think there's more than solving mysteries?" Dipper replied.

"Maybe." Said Mabel.

"Well maybe Albert Baconstein can help you."

With that Mabel lifts up Waddles who is dressed up as Albert Einstein.

"E = Mc Bacon, Oink Oink!"

"I don't know what's wrong with you sometimes." Dipper replied

Suddenley a rainbow shooted pass the twins.

"Whoa!". Exclaimed Dipper.

"Mabel, did you just see that?"

"See what?" Mabel aksed.

"There was a rainbow and it went by like a shooting star, except it was faster!" Dipper explained.

"What?!". Mabel asked

"That's ridiculous , Dipper. Rainbows don't shoot by that fast. You're just imagining things."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Dipper

"But, I wonder who really wrote Journal 3."


	3. Open, Dream Door!

"Meanwhile , in Gravity Falls forest." Explained Brownie.

Rosa had arrived to the human world, but she was asleep in her jewel charm.

"huh?" Said Rosa when she woke up.

Then she changed back into a jewelpet and yawned in a very cute voice.

"Am I already here? I was travelling for so long that I took a nap."

Suddenly , there was growling noise from Rosa's stomach.

"I'm so hungry." Rosa said weakily.

"But, I must do my best to find 100 pink notes, open a café and find the most precious thing i love! It's for Jewel Land and Jewelina's sake!"

Rosa pulls out a pair of binoculars.

" So that little town is Gravity Falls?" Rosa asked herself .

"Here I go! Oh yeah, I don't have a parasol yet."

"Then here I go!"

Rosa starts to walk to Gravity Falls.

However, something was flying in the sky.

It was Kuromi & Baku , the prisoners that escaped from prison in Jewel Land.

"Kuromi-sama." Said Baku.

"We're almost there-zona. That town is Gravity Falls-zona.

"What, already?" Asked Kuromi.

"And to think it was gonna take forever."

"huh?" Said Baku.

He sniffed the air.

"Kuromi sama, I smell a dream from that town-zona.

"Alright!" Kuromi exclaimed.

"Which direction?"

"It's coming from that tourist trap in the froest-zona." Said Baku.

" The Mystery Shack?" Asked Kuromi

"What a stupid name. Let's go, Baku!"

"Roger-zona!" Said Baku.

In the forest, Dipper was reading his journal.

"There are so many mysteries in this town." Said Dipper

"But I wish I could Find the real author as well."

"I can make your dream come true." Said Kuromi's voice

"Huh?" Said Dipper.

With that, Dipper saw Kuromi & Baku.

"Aah!" Said Dipper , Freaking out.

"What are these , stuffed animals?"

"Geez, Louise." Said Kuromi.

"I can make your dream come true , you know. I can use magic as well."

"She's right-zona!" Cheered Baku.

"Your wish is to find the author of journal 3, correct?" Asked Kuromi.

"This is insane! " Exclaimed Dipper

Talking Stuffed animals?! But I don't you in this journal."

"What a dimwit-zona." Said Baku.

"You're right." Said Kuromi.

"Let's just make his dream come true."

With that, Kuromi jumped in the air , pulling out the melody key

"Open, Dream Door!" Yelled Kuromi.

Then Kuromi slashes the key which opens a dark world

"Where am I?" Asked Dipper.

"Huh?"

Dipper saw Baku unwrap a bag revealing the Melody Bow.

"Here, Kuromi-Sama." Said Baku as he handed the Melody Bow To Kuromi.

Then Kuromi pointed the the Meldy Bow to Dipper's Forehead which made it glow.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I'll make your dream come true!" Said Kuromi

Then the Melody Bow glowed brighter and brighter, which made Dipper close his eyes

When Dipper woke up, Kuromi & Baku had left.

"What was that?" Dipper aked himself curiously.

Then Dipper decided to go back to the Mystery Shack.

Back at the forest, Rosa was almost to Gravity Falls until her ears suddenly pricked up.

"A dream door just open!" Exclaimed Rosa

" I have to hurry!"

Rosa began to run, But suddenly Rosa tripped and fell into the river.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Siad Rosa

"Plus, the water is shallow. But the water is sounding like it's running very roughly. huh?

To Rosa's shock there was a waterfall coming her way.

"Aah! A waterfall?!" Yelled Rosa panicking.

Then Rosa tries to paddle away from the waterfall, but the water was to strong for her to swim away from.

But before she fell down the waterfall, she clinged onto a rock.

A small tear falls from Rosa's eye.

She was very frightened.

"I'm so scared!" Cried Rosa.

But Rosa stopped crying.

"No, I promised Jewelina that I stop Kuromi & Baku." Said Rosa Bravely.

Then Rosa lets go of the rock and paddles away to find another rock to grab on to.

But there was only one rock.

"Oh, Come on!" Said Rosa angrily.

Then Rosa falls down the waterfall.


	4. Jewel Flash!

When Rosa woke up, she was out of the water because her friends, Labra & Angela had pulled her out of the river.

"Thank goodness-Labu." Said Labra.

"Paca!" Said Angela in agreement.

"T-Thank you." Said Rosa weakily.

Then she sneezed, due to being in cold water.

Rosa was sitting on the ground, shivering.

"This will keep you warm-paca." Said Angela as she wrapped a scarf made out of her fur around Rosa's tiny body.

"Thank you , again." Said Rosa.

"Anyway, how did you two get to the human world?"

"It happened right after Rosa left Jewel Land." Said Brownie.

"Labra & Angela were playing in the flowers-Labu. Said Labra.

"Until we saw a rainbow-Labu."

"We jumped on the rainbow and followed it to the Rainbow star-paca." Said Angela.

"And then we found ourselves in the Human world-Paca."

"Oh." Said Rosa

"Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack." Said Brownie.

"Behold, the Pie-clops!" Said Grunkle Stan, showing tourists a pie with one eye.

The tourists were amazed and took many photos of it.

"Ok, While Grunkle Stan is busy , let's go check on the twins." Sais Brownie.

Upstairs, Dipper and mabel were watching Grunkle stan working.

"Are you gonna read your journal again?" Asked Mabel.

"Of course i am." Said Dipper.

"Huh? Where'd it go?

Dipper discovered that his jouranal had somehow disappeared from under his arm.

"Dipper, look!" Cried Mabel

Dipper was shocked when he saw the journal moving on its own.

All of the tourists gasped in amazement.

"Whoa! That's a new one!" Said Grunkle Stan when he turned around.

"It's the legendary phantom ghost journal!"

"Grunkle Stan!" Shouted Dipper.

"I'm just...uh , gonna take this

With that Dipper grabs the journal and runs out of the Mystery Shack, embarrassed.

"Kid's pretty active today." Said Grunkle Stan.

Dipper stops Running by the time he reached the forest.

Then the journal suddenly jumped out of his arms.

"How long are you gonna keep running?!" Asked the journal angrily.

"Wait, how are you talking?" Dipper replied.

"It's magic, you moron!" Yelled the Journal.

Dipper was scared and backed away a few steps, trembling, unsure what to do.

Rosa was asleep until her ears pricked up again.

Rosa gasped

"I just remembered something!" Said Rosa.

Then Rosa starts running to find the nightmare magic.

Dipper was trying to catch his journal, but it was too fast.

"Gotcha!" Said Dipper as he jumped and clinged on to the journal.

"Hey, get off!" Said the journal rudely.

"Help me!" Yelled Dipper.

"Don't worry!" Cried Rosa's voice.

"Huh? Whare are you?" Asked Dipper

"I'm coming!" Said Rosa as she ran to Dipper.

"Another stuffed animal?" Asked Dipper as he look at Rosa in confusion.

Rosa was confused as well.

" Like I said don't worry. I can use magic too. I'll return your journal back to normal." Said Rosa.

Then Rosa pulled out her jewel pod and looked for something to use her magic on.

"Do you have anything in your pockets?" Asked Rosa.

"My pockets?" Asked Dipper.

"Hold on a second."

Dipper reached for his pockets, but his left hand was slipping off the journal.

He panicked and quickly took his left hand out of his vest pocket.

Many items fell out of his pocket, including a hand-held radio.

Rosa manages to catch the radio.

"Perfect!"" Exclaimed Rosa.

"Huh?" Said Dipper.

"I'm just borrowing this." Said Rosa as she begins to use her magic.

"Happy, Happiness, Rosa Jewel Flash!"

Then a sticker pops out of Rosa's jewelpod and lands on the radio, bringing it to life.

"I'm Radio." Said the radio.

"Radio, please turn the journal back to normal." Said Rosa, politely.

"OK, leave it to me!" Said Radio.

With that, the radio runs to the journal to comfront it.

"Hey, Journal! Is this right, bullying a 12-year old boy who wears the same shorts everyday?!" Asked the Radio.

This made Dipper blush in embarrassment.

"Try this on for size!" Said the journal, making a scary face that resembles the gremloblin , whcih terrifies the radio.

"Some... how .. I ... became weak..." Said the Radio.

"Radio, please feel my jewel kisses. Chu!" Said Rosa in order to power the radio up.

Suddenly, the radio became stronger and plays a car alarm.

"Everyone hates the sound of a car alarm!" Explained the radio.

"Make it stop!" Shouted the journal.

"Aaaah!" Then the journal turned back to normal and fell to the ground.

Dipper also fell onto the ground but harshly.

"Thank you, Radio. Here!" Said Rosa as she gave the radio one of the jewel candies.

The radio swallows it and turns back to normal.

"Ow. Aw, man. said Dipper painfully as he rubs his back.

Rosa tugged Dipper's vest to get his attention.

"Huh?" Said Dipper.

"Are you ok?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"Thanks back there.

This made Rosa giggle and blush.

A pink note pops out of Dipper's chest and flies into the jewel box.

"What was that?" Asked Dipper.

" A pink note that is invisible to most humans had hust went into the jewel box.

Dipper was very curious.


	5. Can You Keep It A Secret?

Meanwhile, Kuromi & Baku were sitting on the roof at 412 Gopher road, waiting for a black note.

"I don't think a black note is coming-zona." Said Baku.

"Wait, how long have we been waiting, Baku?" Asked Kuromi.

"15 hours-zona." Said Baku.

"Oh, wow!" Exclaimed Kuromi

"Zona? Kuromi-sama, look down there-Zona." Said Baku.

A young man was carrying a violin while walking down the street.

"Young men have a lot of dreams-zona." Said Baku.

"You're right! Nice going, Baku!" Said Kuromi

Then the two sneered.

"I'm Dipper Pines." Said Dipper as he introduced himself.

"I'm Rosa." Said Rosa.

"So, if you're not a stuffed animal, then what are you?" Asked Dipper.

"I'm a Jewelpet." Said Rosa.

"A Jewelpet?" Asked Dipper.  
>Then Dipper takes out his journal and flips through the pages.<br>"I think i read about them in the journal before. Here it is. Jewelpets: Magic animals who jewels for eyes. Is that why your eyes are sparkling?" Said Dipper.

"Take a look." Said Rosa.

Dipper took a close look at Rosa's eyes.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Dipper.

"Listen, Dipper, I have a favor to ask you." Said Rosa.

" A favor?" Asked Dipper.

"Please don't tell anybody that I'm real. Not even your family." Begged Rosa.

"Sure." I love keeping secrets."

Then Rosa saw that Dipper had injured his elbow and took a plaster out.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dipper.

Rosa sticks the plaster on his elbow.

" You must have hurted it from that fall." Said Rosa.

Dipper looked at the plaster and smiled.

"Thanks, Rosa." Said Dipper.

"You wanna come to my place?"

"Ok." Said Rosa.

Dipper carries Rosa to mystery shack.

"Good job, Rosa." Said Jewelina, watching Dipper and Rosa from her crystal ball.

"You've managed to get a pink note. And even though you've been discovered, you made friends with Dipper. And I think you've already found the most precious thing you love. Isn't that great?"


End file.
